Continuously-variable transmissions (CVTs) are known in the art. CVTs include a primary pulley that provides a driving force to a belt, which transfers power to a secondary pulley, which drives an output of the transmission. Each pulley includes a pair of plates with a variable distance therebetween. When the distance increases and decreases, the operational characteristics (e.g., speed) of the belt changes, thereby altering the effective input-to-output gear ratio of the CVT. Movement of these plates is possible due to a supply of hydraulic pressure.